Show, not Tell
by Francislovesyaoi
Summary: Alfred needs to know what its like to be conquered. Ivan can do the job, but is that the only message he wants to send?


Show, not Tell

Ivan itched for the meeting to end, for he needed to tell, or rather show, Alfred something. " This, my friends, is the best plan I have come up with so far!" Alfred bantered. He continued spewing on about putting durian fruit in Italy's pasta. Italy wasn't attending, so Alfred had no problem discussing it. Later, the meeting finally came to a close, and Ivan decided to make his move." Alfred, wait." He then whacked Alfred's head, and drug him to a secret room in his house. This room was dark and damp, with concrete walls. The room contained lots of leather restraints, and chains. There was a cabinet in the corner of the small space, full of lewd devices, for Ivan to utilize. He strapped Alfred into the restraints, putting him into a spread-eagle position on the floor, laying him on his back.

"Alfred, wake up." Ivan commanded. Alfred began to stir, and opened his eyes. " Oh, god, my head..." he went to rub it, but then realized he couldn't move his hands. Or his legs. "WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE!?" Alfred screamed. " Nobody will hear you, America, these walls are concrete." Ivan laughed. " Russia, is this some kind of sick prank? Because it's really not funny!" He questioned. " no, America, this is not a prank, this is 110% real." Alfred began to panic, pulling at his bindings and calling for help. "Shhhhh, Alfred. I won't hurt you, you are precious to me." Ivan comforted. He then closed the gap separating the two, molding his lips to Alfred's. The younger nation, despite his utter repulsion at the action, began kissing back. " Oh America, I didn't know you would be so dirty. I guess I'll have to discipline you." Alfred blushed at the insinuation. He wanted to be punished, but didn't want to risk his pride. His gut told him to go with it though, so he did. Ivan kissed him once again, but with more passion and lust. Soon, he was licking at Alfred's lower lip, asking for entry, which of course was provided. Alfred moaned at the feeling of Ivan plundering his mouth. Ivan then began kissing down his face, stopping at his collarbone to nibble and suck at the soft flesh residing there. Alfred started mewling and moaning, which told Russia it was a sweet spot. "D- don't stop..." Alfred whispered, pulling at his leather captors, but not out of fear. " I can see you're enjoying this, Alfred. You're such a filthy slave." Ivan chided, taking a rosy-toned nipple into his mouth and sucking. Alfred arched his spine, electric signals scattering throughout his frame. He nearly screamed as Ivan grasped his erection, stimulating too many nerves at once. " Ahh, god..." Alfred's nerves lit up on fire as Ivan began to roughly stroke the blood-filled organ. Ivan himself was wearing nothing more than his own khaki pants, which outlined his appallingly large member within. For Alfred, not being able to control the situation was turning him on more and more each minute. Ivan continued rubbing his aching arousal, torturing Alfred. He knew Alfred was about to release, so he stopped, went to the cabinet, took out a box full of items, and went back. Alfred's erection withered a bit from the cold, which was good for Ivan, otherwise his contraption would not fit. He took a metal cock ring, and slipped it on over his dick. Alfred immediately felt the cold, but his arousal returned full fledge as Ivan turned on the vibrating object. He then turned it to low and got underneath his slave. He then did something Alfred would never expect. He spread his cheeks, and laved his tongue all over his entrance. "Mmmhh, Ivan..." Alfred moaned. Ivan then wrapped his lips around the sensitive entrance, and sucked. It turned him on to hear Alfred moaning and screaming the way he was; It was like music to him. "Ahh- Ivan, what about you? You- ah- you haven't gotten any attention..." Alfred said. It was a little harder to be turned on when you cared about the other. "Oh, you want a show? I'll give you a show!" Ivan then proceeded to remove his all-too-tight pants, leaving his boxer-briefs on. Alfred's mouth watered at the sight of Ivan, face flushed, and bangs sticking to his head. Ivan then made an ordeal of taking off his skivvies, letting Alfred be relentlessly tormented by having to watch such a lewd display. Whence Ivan finished his strip tease, he went over to Alfred and crawled on him. He slid down his body, stopping at his raging hard-on. Ivan then began to lap at his cock, tasting Alfred's pre-cum. He then stopped, before Alfred came. He then picked up another item from the box, this time a large, 11 inch long vibrator. He covered it in lubricant, and slid it inside Alfred in one fell swoop. "AHHHN, IVAN!" Alfred screamed. Ivan then turned it on, shoving it in and out of Alfred. He watched Alfred writhe and moan as he was being pleasured. He was beginning to get frustrated with Ivan, as he couldn't cum. Ivan noticed this, and took out the fake phallus. He also removed the cock ring, and Alfred was glad he did. Ivan then replaced the vibrator with himself, and slowly began thrusting into Alfred. " Ivan, faster!" Alfred complained. Ivan did as he was asked, and proceeded to fuck Alfred into the floor. He soon realized he found Alfred's sweet spot, and began to aim for that area. Alfred screamed and moaned as Ivan pounded into him with no mercy. Alfred was getting close, and Ivan could sense it. He reached down and stroked Alfred's weeping member. Alfred was the first to complete, Ivan's strong thrusts and pumping hand became too much for Alfred to take. "OH GOD I'M CUMMING-" Alfred shouted as he erupted in a mess of white fluid, covering him and Ivan in the sticky substance. Ivan was not far behind, shooting his essence inside Alfred, groaning softly. Ivan removed Alfred's restraints and set him down on the bed in the dark room. Ivan soon joined him on the other side. " So, do you know what I was trying to tell you?" Ivan asked. "Telling me you love me?" Alfred replied. "Da."

FIN-—

Page 1 of 2


End file.
